


Linhas

by HikariMinami



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Unrequited Love (?), coletânea de drabbles, ooc e questionável provavelmente, umi sendo relatable af porque quem não ama a kotori afinal
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMinami/pseuds/HikariMinami
Summary: Umi sempre se preocupou em não cruzar certas linhas. Afinal, traçá-las novamente depois era difícil demais.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> não acredito que estou postando minha terceira fic de ll  
tinha prometido que não ia me afundar em mais um fandom
> 
> eeenfim, espero que gostem (?)

Era tarde da noite e as luzes da sala estavam acesas. Nada incomum para uma viagem de campo delas — afinal, era quando arranjavam inspiração e, portanto, aproveitavam ao máximo o surto de criatividade. Por isso, Umi encontrava-se sentada sobre o tapete macio, a lapiseira correndo pelo caderno na mesa.

Mas, então, ela sentiu um peso no ombro direito, fazendo-a riscar algumas das palavras. Os olhos âmbares recaíram sobre a companhia, Kotori Minami, agora adormecida. _ Ela insistira em permanecer ali consigo, mesmo que cansada após esboçar tantos visuais… _

A consideração trouxe um sorriso ao rosto da Sonoda. Ela soltou a lapiseira — era capaz que os movimentos de braço acordassem a colega — e instintivamente levou a mão esquerda aos fios castanhos.

— Bom trabalho. — Umi sussurrou, o olhar talvez perdurando mais do que deveria.

Pouco tempo depois, ela também adormecera.

* * *

Quando abriu os olhos, Kotori não se encontrava mais ali. Estava debruçada sobre a mesinha e uma coberta caía-lhe dos ombros. A luz da manhã entrava pela janela e, por segundos, a dor nos olhos foi mais intensa que a das costas. 

Umi se espreguiçou, ouvindo alguns estalos. Aquela posição certamente não fizera bem para a sua coluna nem seu pescoço.

— Ah, Umi-_chan_! — a voz animada viera da porta da cozinha. — Bom dia!

Era Kotori, com o sorriso gentil de sempre e duas xícaras em mãos. Só de vê-la, sentiu os músculos relaxarem; a amiga de infância tinha esse estranho efeito em si, de sempre fazê-la se sentir bem, independente das circunstâncias.

— Bom dia. — Umi respondeu, enquanto a Minami sentava-se ao seu lado, como no dia anterior.

— Fiz para você também. — ela disse, deixando uma das xícaras contendo chocolate quente sobre a mesa, na frente da Sonoda.

— Obrigada. — Umi sorriu e levou a bebida aos lábios.

Estava _ muito _ doce; mas nada impressionante, considerando quem fizera. Bem, pelo menos era um bom energizante. (Apesar de que não mais que o sorriso dela.)

A compositora imaginou se, no silêncio daquela manhã, Kotori conseguiu ouvir as batidas de seu coração ecoando pela sala.


	2. Chapter 2

— E-eu não sei se… — Umi gaguejou de dentro do vestiário, enquanto observava o figurino.

Era lindo — do tecido brilhante aos bordados feitos com tanto carinho (ela vira Kotori trabalhando neles esses dias). Mesmerizante, até. 

Mas a simples ideia de usá-lo em um palco… Mal havia se acostumado com os olhares de tantas pessoas, e já pediam para ela usar uma roupa tão fora do seu padrão. Era impossível, absolutamente impossível— 

— Você não gostou? 

A pergunta de Kotori foi baixa, quase passou despercebida em meio à agitação do grupo. Mas chegou perfeitamente aos ouvidos de Umi, incluindo o tom triste e incerto.

— Não é isso! É lindo! — a Sonoda respondeu de imediato. — Eu só… É meio vergonhoso para mim ainda. 

Ela apertou um dos braços com a outra mão, os olhos correndo pelo espelho. 

— Eu não sei se fico bem com essa roupa ou… 

A cortina do provador foi aberta. Kotori tinha o cenho franzido, uma indignação incomum refletida na expressão. Umi não precisou de uma palavra dela para saber que tinha falado a coisa errada. Até porque, novamente, havia observado Minami do início ao fim do projeto e sabia que ela sempre, sempre levava em consideração os pontos fortes e fracos de cada uma para criar o figurino mais confortável e belo possível.

E, se ela costurara para Umi aquela saia, era porque sabia que ela brilharia ainda mais vestindo-a na apresentação. Era porque sabia — ou acreditava — que ela superaria a vergonha para subir no palco com todas as outras, de vestes combinadas mas individualizadas ao mesmo tempo. (E isso Umi não sabia, mas era também porque Kotori simplesmente _ precisava _ver a sua maior fonte de inspiração vestindo algo que ela projetara.)

— Desculpa. — Sonoda apertou ainda mais forte o braço. — Eu fraseei mal.

Kotori aproximou-se dela, tomando-lhe as mãos nas suas. 

— Umi-_chan_. — ela chamou, prendendo o olhar castanho em si. 

— Sim? — a de cabelos escuros gaguejou.

— Você está linda.

A seriedade de Kotori se desfez em mais um sorriso, e Umi sentiu o rosto esquentar ainda mais.

— Você está linda. — ela repetiu. — Então, por favor, suba no palco com a gente, sim?

E não era suposto aquilo convencê-la; o problema permanecia, afinal. Havia limites para o que conseguia fazer e— 

— Eu… posso tentar.

Mas todos eles tornavam-se borrados na presença de Kotori.


	3. Chapter 3

Quando os olhares se cruzaram, naquela parte da música que cantavam em harmonia e encostavam os dedos, Umi quase deu um passo para frente a mais sem querer. Ainda bem que se lembrou das linhas do telhado, de quando estavam treinando. 

Elas eram sua referência; não podia cruzá-las de jeito nenhum. Ou tudo desandaria. 

Mas, além dessas linhas que a limitavam, havia também as que a libertavam. 

Nas [entre]linhas de cada letra, deixava mensagens para Kotori, na esperança de que ela (não) as visse. E era entre parênteses, reticências e pausas inglesas que Umi compunha a mais bela de suas poesias. 

Restava apenas imaginar se algum dia conseguiria recitá-la para a amiga de infância. 


End file.
